Keeping Serenity Safe
by journey maker
Summary: Serenity tries to get over a horrific event in her life, but can she?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Serenity had come to live with her father and brother after the death of their mother. She hadn't seen either of them for over nine years so it was kind of scary for her.

What neither her brother or father knew was that for the last two years she was used as her mother's boyfriend's personal sex toy.

She had to do what he wanted or he'd tell her mother and as he said, "who would your mother believe, him or her. She will probably think that you were trying to steal me away from her and then she would have to kick you out on the streets, so she did what he said."

She was a virgin when he first forced her to have sex with him and she bled for two days after.

He laughed as he penetrated her hymen and he covered her mouth so she couldn't scream from the pain.

"God, you feel so tight" he said as he pumped in and out of her tiny body.

He forced himself onto her for the last three months till her mother's death and she was taken from there and it was found where he father lived and she was sent to him.

Hank, Joey and Seto waited for the plane to disembark and the passengers to come off. Then he saw her, she was the splitting image of her mother.

"Serenity" he called out to her. She looked around and there stood her father.

At first she was a little apprehensive about letting him touch her, but he was her father and she held back any feeling of unease as he held her in his arms and whispered "that he was glad she was home."

Home? What did that mean to her? Home to her meant pain and sex.

"Serenity this is your brother Joey." Hank told her.

"Hey, sis" Joey said.

Serenity could see that both her and Joey kind of looked alike and did he call her sis?

He smiled and instantly she felt at ease and when he held out his arms she went and they held each other.

There was something different about him, but she didn't really know until he introduced Seto as his life mate and then she knew that they were gay.

"Hello she softly" said to him.

"Welcome home" Seto said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, lets get your things and go home" Hank said.

Seto knew the signs of being sexually abused and she was showing all the signs.

He pulled Joey aside and told him what he thought.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked him.

"Have you seen the way she pulls away went ever your father tries to touch her? That's one of the signs and we need to let your father know." Seto said.

They got home and Seto asked if he could speak to Hank, while Joey helped her take her things into the house.

"What do you want?" Hank asked Seto.

"Listen I can't be sure, but I think that maybe Serenity has been sexually abused." Seto said to Hank.

"You know how I was till I faced the truth of what that monster did to me," Seto said, well I was the same way and you need to address it at soon as possible.

"Thanks" he said to Seto and he walked into the house. Hank asked Joey and Seto to go get something for dinner and while they were gone he talked to his daughter.

"Honey can I talk to you for a minute?" Hank said.

"Sure what is it" she asked him?

"Is there anything you want to tell me about when you lived with your mother?" He asked.

She turned white and he knew that what Seto said was true.

She looked at the floor and took a deep breath. "How'd you find out?" She wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you understand that nothing is ever going to happen to you while you live in this house" he said.

"Daddy," she sobbed and he went to her and took her into his arms.

"Baby don't cry" he whispered to her.

"He hurt me bad and I was afraid to tell mommy because he said that she would've said that I caused it and she would've of kicked me out of the house."

"Hey, you have to know that he was a very sick man to make you do the things he did, don't you?" He softly said to her.

"Want to tell me what happened? Hank said.

When she was done, he wanted to get that man and kill him for hurting his baby girl.

"Listen, we will get through this together" he said.

The door opened and Joey and Seto walked in.

She wanted to run and hide, but Joey said, "sis come here please."

She got up and walked over to him and he held out his arms. She went to him and he held her and said, "you're safe here and he kissed her cheek."

"How'd you figure it out?" Serenity wanted to know.

"Seto told us" Hank said.

She looked at him and he said, "I was abused by my father and knew the signs. Are you mad that I told them?"

She smiled at him and said "no and she went over and kissed him on his cheek."

"If you ever need anyone to talk to let me know" Seto said.

"Thanks" she said.

And so her new life began and she started feeling safe here in Domino with her father, brother and his life mate. But that was soon to change. Soon all her fears and nightmares would be coming true.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Serenity was trying to cope with being here with her father, but she would still flinch whenever Hank would come near her. She didn't want to be this way, but after being made to submit to things that her step-father would demand her to it was hard to stop always being on guard. One evening when Joey and Seto were there, she asked Seto "if she could talk to him."

They walked outside and as they walked, Serenity said "how long did it take for you to get over being hurt?"

Seto knew what she meant but how did he tell her that at times the memories come back and he's that young kid all over again. At times like that, Joey could only hold Seto and let him cry and just be there for him. Seto took a deep breath and then he said "You may never get over the feelings, but there is a way for you to be able to deal with them."

Serenity looked at him and asked "how?"

Seto then told her "I got help for a Therapist by the name of Dr. Hunter. He is the best in his field and if you want I can talk to him about you going to his Office and just talk to him if you want?"

Serenity stopped walking and looked up at Seto and with tears flowing down her face she told him "please call him and just maybe he can help me." She didn't know how to ask Seto to hold her, but he didn't need to be told. He held her in his arms and let her get it all out of her system. Then they walked back to the house.

Serenity walked over to Hank and she said "daddy, I'm going to talk to someone in hopes he can help me."

Hank held his little girl and he said a silent prayer that everything would work out for her.

Seto and Joey held each other and the four of them cried tears of joy and sorrow. Joey closed his eyes and said a prayer himself that his sister would be able to get on with her life and that what happened in her past would stay there. He remembered that at times Seto would have flash backs and he knew that Serenity probably would too. All they could do is to be there for her, but she would have to deal with her own demons.

Three days later, they sat in the Office of Dr. Hunter. The receptionist had Hank fill out some papers and she told them that the Doctor would be with them in a little while.

As they sat there, Serenity was getting scared and didn't know if she wanted to be there or not. Just when she was about to ask her father to take her home, the door opened and out walked a man and as soon as she saw him, she knew that he was going to help her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jeffery Hunter and you must be Hank and Serenity Wheeler. Hank shook his hand and Serenity just smiled. Jeffery asked "if he could talk to Hank alone and then he would be back to talk to her."

As they walked into the Office, Hank was about to lose it. Jeffery picked up on how he was feeling. "Please sit down" Jeffery said. "Could you tell me a little why you and your daughter are here" Jeffery asked Hank.

As Hank explained what had happened, Jeffery took notes. Then Jeffery asked "Hank to have Serenity to come in."

As she closed the door, Serenity was so scared. Dr. Hunter asked "her to sit down. Do you know why you're here?" He asked her

Serenity got tears in her eyes as she shook her head yes. Then she said "my mom married a man by the name of Jim Winter and for awhile we were all very happy. At first I didn't know if I'd like this man because he took my mother away from me, but after awhile I kind of liked him. Then my mother found out that she had cancer and soon things went from bad to worse.

She had to stop and wipe the tears from her face and Jeffery gave her a glass of water to drink. "Take your time" he told her.

One day when I turned twelve Jim came and told me that since my mother couldn't fulfill her duty as a wife then I would have to. I didn't know what he meant at first, but I soon found out the hard way. Jim started touching my body and I would try to stop him and he would slap or beat me till I just submitted to what ever he wanted me to do. The worst part was when he force me to have sex with him and of my God the pain. I screamed and screamed but he covered my mouth so that my mother wouldn't hear. Then he shoved his penis into me and I had never felt such pain in my life. He kept this up until my mother died and the Police came and found him pumping my little body. He was arrested and taken away, then the Welfare People came and took me away and they found papers saying what my father's name was and he was contacted. Soon I was sitting in a room were they said that this man was my father. I didn't even know who my father was. My mother never told me his name but they found pictures and letters that he had written to her and I knew then that he was my father.

She had to stop again because she was so nervous, that Jeffery suggested "that they stop and she could go to the bathroom and put some water on her face and if she felt like it they could continue."

While Serenity was gone, Jeffery went over his notes and he shuttered thinking that any man could use a little girl for their lustful ways. He remembered when Seto first came to see him and how angry that young man was. It took several months for Seto to finally get out what his step-father had put him through and how when they finally got to the bottom of why he was so angry it was like the weight of the world came off Seto's shoulders. Jeffery only hoped that he could help Serenity, but it would be up to her how far they would be going.

When Serenity came back, she asked "why did he do that to me?"

She started crying and shaking so badly that Jeffery thought she would fall apart and he went over and held her in his arms and softly whispered "honey I don't have any answers for you, all I can do is to help you understand and maybe then we can put all of this to rest and you and your family can finally find some peace."

She smiled and wiped her eyes and then she told him "Seto was right, you are a very nice man and I'm going to trust you just like Seto did. And she did trust Dr. Hunter. It took several more sessions with the Doctor for her to be able to really understand that it wasn't her fault that any of this happened to her. By the time she finally came to terms with what had happened it was four months from the first time she came into his Office.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

It has been six months since her last session with Dr. Hunter and Serenity has finally put that part of her life behind her and began to enjoy her new life with her new family. Everyone was so proud of all Serenity has been able to accomplish.

Today is her first day of school and Hank is with her as she went to enroll at Domino High. Serenity is in the Tenth Grade and she is really nervous. After her initial meeting with the Principal, Hank kissed her and he had to leave.

Serenity was a shown to her first class and to her surprise it wasn't so bad. At the end of the day, she had made five new friends and she was really enjoying herself.

It did Hank's heart good to see his baby girl having fun like any other girl her age. She was laughing and always had a smile on her face, not like when she first got there and she was so afraid to show any emotion at all.

One day after school, she asked her father "if she could go over to her friend Lisa's house? They were having a sleep over and she was invited."

Hank smiled at her and said "you know that I have to call her mother first, but if it is alright then sure you can go." Hank called "Mrs. Templeton and found out all the details and he told her that Serenity would indeed be there."

Serenity jumped up and down and shouted YEAH!!!

When he hung up the phone he was attacked by his daughter and she was kissing and hugging him and it was all he could do not to fall to the floor. When she finally stopped, he told her "you better go and pack what you'll need because in about two hours I'm going to be taking you over there."

Serenity ran to her room and all Hank could do was to laugh. He was the happiest man in the world. His little girl was just that, a young girl having fun and enjoying life to the fullest, but what he didn't know that was about to change. He would be getting the phone call that would send all their lives into a nose dive again.

Joey and Seto came over to see if they wanted to go out to dinner with them. When Joey opened the door he was almost knocked down by his sister. "Where's the fire?" Joey asked through his laughter.

"I'm going to sleep over at Lisa's house and we all are going to have lots of fun" Serenity said as she ran out to the car. Hank laughed out loud and said to his son "be right back after I deliver your sister to Lisa's."

Joey and Seto waited inside for Hank to return. When he got back home he was still laughing. "Your sister nearly fell out of the car she was so excited" he said. Now what do I have the pleasure of your company for?" Hank asked.

"We came over to see if you and Serenity wanted to go out to dinner with us" Joey told his father.

"I'm hungry so lets go. Hank said. I never turn down a free meal." They all laughed and got into Seto's Hummer and off they went.

Hank always enjoyed spending time with his son and tonight was going to be a total surprise for him. As they ate, Joey seemed up tight about something and Hank asked him "what in the world is wrong?"

Joey nearly spit his coffee all over his father. "What do you mean?" Joey said as he wiped his face off.

Hank sat there looking at his son and finally Joey cracked and he said "Seto and I are going to get married, if it's alright with you?"

Hank got tears in his eyes as he said "that would make me very happy." He reached over the table and shook hands with Seto and then he told them "it's about time, I was wondering when you'd both decide to tie the knot."

Joey got a far off look in his eyes as he said "what will sis think about it?"

"Joey, your sister loves both you and Seto and I know that she'll be just as happy for the two of you as I am" Hank told his son.

Seto said "this calls for a celebration and he called over the Waiter and asked for his best bottle of Champagne."

Hank toasted them and then he said through his tears "may you both have years of happiness ahead of you." As they drank their champagne they all had tears running down their faces.

Joey could hardly wait till Serenity got home to tell her their news and he prayed that she would also be just as happy and the three of them were.

At Lisa's house, the girls were having the time of their lives. They were talking about boys and laughing. One of the girls asked "has anyone ever kissed a boy, other then your brothers?" This question made Serenity a little apprehensive and she tried to cover her fears. None of the girls had and they went on having a good time. They talked almost all night, but Mrs. Templeton finally had to tell them to go to sleep and the girls giggled but they finally did.

When Serenity called her father to come and get her the next day she was still on cloud nine. She told her father about all that they did, except she left out the part about kissing a boy because it still bothered her. Hank knew that something was bothering her and he decided to wait till they got home to ask her about it.

As he closed the door Hank asked "honey what's wrong?"

Serenity turned to her father and she had tears running down her face and she ran to him and he held her tight. "Please tell me what the matter is?" Hank said.

Serenity finally told him what it was about and his heart went out to her. But he decided to be truthful with her and so he said "listen you're going to be faced with a lot of different kind of question that any normal fifteen year old girl is and sometimes the questions will make you remember things that you want to forget, but you can't let that part of your life stop you from enjoying just being you."

Serenity smiled up at her father and she told him "I love you and I thank God every night that we are together."

Hank had tears in his eyes as he smiled at her and he said "I love you too and I also thank God for sending me the most beautiful and caring daughter." They cried some tears and they just held onto each other. Then Hank said "Joey wants us to go over there he says that he has something to tell us."

Serenity wiped her face and she said "lets go and see what he wants."

And they walked out the door. They didn't hear the phone ring. It was the call that would change everything, The answering machine kicked in and the following instructions were: You have reached the home of Hank Wheeler, I'm not able to come to the phone at this time so please at the tone leave your name and number and a brief message and I will get back to you when I can. BEEP, it was a call from the Prosecuting Attorney that represented Serenity's case against Jim Winter. Mr. Wheeler, I'm calling to inform you that Mr. Winter has escaped from the Police who was transporting him to the facility where he was to serve his term. The Police have an APB out and they are certain that they will apprehend him soon. Please inform your Police Department whom we have been in contact with if you receive any communication for Mr. Winter. My number is and he gave Hank his personal phone number and told Hank to call day or night if he had any questions.

Please R& R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Hank knocked and Joey answered the door. "Come on in" he said.

Serenity went over and hugged her brother and she told him "I had so much fun at Lisa's" and he told her "I'm glad. She then said "dad said that you wanted to tell me something, what is it?"

Seto walked up then and he went over and stood beside Joey and he said "we're going to get married."

Serenity yelled "it's about time" and everyone laughed. Then she told them "I'm so happy for you two and I want to be in the Wedding."

Joey was crying and she asked "why?" Joey said "I didn't know how you would take the news." Serenity stood there with her hands on her hips and she sternly told her brother "I love you and there isn't a damn thing that you could do or say that would stop me from loving you!"

This made the three men cry and Joey couldn't of been more proud of his little sister then he was right then. He went over and held her in his arms and whispered "I love you too."

Seto wiped his eyes and then he said "lets go celebrate by having Ice Cream Sundae's." Everyone cheered and they all went into the kitchen where Mokuba was. Mokuba and Serenity were about the same age and he had a crush on her and visa versa.

He got up from the table when they walked in and he pulled out a chair for her. She smiled at him and they both turned red. Hank, Joey and Seto tried not to laugh at the scene. They all ate and talked about the coming Wedding.

Serenity asked Hank "would you please check the messages? I'm expecting one for Lisa." Hank went over and used the phone in Seto's kitchen and he dialed his number and waited. As he listened to the message he turned white and nearly passed out.

Seto noticed him and he casually got up and walked over and help Hank stay standing. When he put the phone back down he had tears in his eyes. Seto motioned that they go into the other room. When they got to the living room, Seto asked "what's wrong?"

Hank had to sit down and then he told Seto what the message was and he too had to sit down. "Listen I'll have one of my Security men look into this for you if you want?" he told Hank.

"Please do and I'm so damn scared to tell her, but I can't lie to her." he told Seto.

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Hank heard her ask.

"Come here please" he told her. Then he told her about the message and she fainted. Joey and Mokuba came running when Seto yelled.

"What the hell happened?" Joey demanded to know. Seto told him and he ran over to his father who was holding Serenity. She came to and started shaking so badly that Hank thought she would fly apart.

"We need to get her to the hospital, she's going into shock" Seto said as he called to have his car brought around front. He sped through the streets till he got to the Hospital. They got her inside and Hank told the Nurse that his daughter had fainted.

They got her into a room and Hank asked Seto "to call Dr. Hunter and let him know what was happening and ask him if he will come to the Hospital in case Serenity needs him." Seto called Jeffery "and when he explained what had happened, Jeffery told Seto I'm on my way."

The Doctor examined her and told Hank "she's going to be alright, just take her home and keep and eye on her and if she gets worse bring her back in."

Jeffery got there just as the Doctor was leaving and when Serenity saw him she started crying and through her tears she asked "how much more do I have to take before that monster is put away?"

Hank held her while she cried and he looked to Jeffery for some advice. Jeffery walked over and he told her "I know this sounds like a bunch of bullshit, but they are doing all they can to apprehend him and all we can do is to stay alert and make sure that he doesn't get anywhere near you."

"Daddy I want to go home" Serenity sobbed. Hank picked up his daughter and along with Joey and Seto, he carried her out to the car and Seto took them home. Outside his house he noticed several strange cars. Seto explained "that they were some of his Security men and that they would be there till that bastard was arrested."

Hank thanked Seto and took his daughter inside and sat with her in his arms till she fell asleep. Joey told his father "call if you need anything" and then they went home. Hank sat there almost all night just holding her. He couldn't put her down because he was afraid if he did he would lose her somehow. He closed his eyes and said a prayer that everything would be alright and that that man would be caught and that his baby wouldn't ever have to fear being hurt by him again.

When Seto and Joey got home, Joey said "we are going to be needing more help. We need to contact the Yami's and let them know what happened and ask for their help."

"I'll call Ishizu, she knows where Malik and Marik are and I'll also ask if she can get in touch with Ryou, Bakura and she knows how to contact Solomon who is has Yugi and Yami with him." Seto told Joey. After he talked to Ishizu, Seto felt a weight lift off his shoulders because he knew that in the next forty-eight hours everyone would be there and then they could come up with some kind of plan to catch that bastard and keep Serenity safe.

Back at the Wheeler Residence, Serenity opened her eyes and she couldn't believe that her father must of held her in his arms all night long. She reached up and touched the side of his face and he opened his eyes and smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked her.

Serenity closed her eyes and snuggled close to her father's chest and softly said "I can't go through that again" and then she just started crying. Hank closed his eyes and he noticed that he was crying too. Hank said this prayer :

Dear God in heaven, keep my baby girl safe and don't let that monster touched her. She is just a baby and she's already been through so much hell in her young life. Protect her and keep her in your loving arms. This I ask in the Lord's name. Amen.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Back in America, Jim was getting help from an old friend and this woman was also using the Internet and she found out through Court Records (they were sealed but this woman is one of the best of the best hackers and was able to get into the file) and she found out that Serenity had been taken to Domino Japan but the man who is her natural father.

She then hacked into a bank account and stole several thousand dollars and had it deposited into the Bank Account that was in the fake name that Jim was using.

The woman then made an reservation on a flight out of New York to Japan and got him onto the flight. Then she also found out where the man this Wheeler lived and gave that information to Jim also. Now he was ready to go and get back what this sick bastard thought was his and no one on this earth was going to stop him.

Back in Domino, Ishizu told Seto "that she would find Malik and notify the others they were needed back home." Then she asked "how is Serenity?"

"She's hold up as best as she can with all this pressure she's under" he told Ishizu. Then Seto started crying and "he apologized for crying." She walked over to Seto and she held him in her arms.

"Listen this is terrible and it effects all of you because you all care for Serenity and it is natural to feel bad." she told Seto.

Seto went home and told Joey "that everything was going to plan and that by tomorrow the special forces would be here and we could then plan our course of action."

Joey then asked Seto "couldn't dad and sis stay here till all of this craziness is over?" Seto held Joey and he whispered "I'm way ahead of you, I called your dad on the way back here and they are on their way as we speak." Just then the phone rang and Joey almost jumped out of his skin.

Seto answered the phone and it was one of his Security men who was stationed at the airport and he told Seto "that a plane from New York was due into Domino Friday morning. Seto told the man "to stay there and keep an eye out and if the man in question should come through the Airport to notify him right away."

Hank and Serenity packed what they would need while they were staying at the Manor. One thing that she was worried about was how would Mokuba take it when he found out what happened to her by her step-father. Hank knew that something was wrong but decided to let her come to him if she needed to talk.

After they had settled into the rooms that they were going to be using, Serenity went outside into the back yard to think and as she was walking around the garden, Mokuba found her and he called her name. She turned around and there he stood.

She smiled at Mokuba and he went over to her and they walked together as they held hands. Mokuba then asked "what's bothering you and please don't tell me nothing because I know that something terrible happened and I want to help you get better."

Serenity sat down and motioned for him to sit also. "What I have to say could cause you to go and I couldn't blame you if you did. When I lived in New York with my mother and step-father and something bad happened to my mother and she couldn't as Jim said couldn't perform her wifely duties, so it was up to me to and he raped me over and over. When my mother died and the Police arrested him and I was taken away by the Welfare people till my dad was notified about me. You know the rest, well almost the rest. She couldn't continue because she was crying and Mokuba held her in his arms and whispered "it's alright."

She swallowed and went on "the other day my dad got a message from New York telling him that Jim had escaped from the Police and they are afraid that he is on his way here. He shouted when they took him away that I was his and he wouldn't ever let me get away and I'm so damn scared that he will come and try to make me do the things I had to do back then."

Mokuba was crying along with her and then he softly said "I will never let that bastard get near you, I will protect you with my life if I have to." She smiled and then she kissed his cheek and he turned his head and they kissed on the lips. They held onto each other and that is where they were when Hank went looking for her. He smiled to himself and went back inside knowing that that is where she needed to be.

As Hank walked in from the back door, there was a knock at the front door and he went to see who it was. When he opened the door, there stood Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik. When Hank saw them all he could say was "Oh my God!" and then he passed out and if it weren't for the Yami's he would of hit the floor.

Joey heard his father and ran to see what was the matter. Seto was right behind him and when they saw who was at the door, Joey started crying and he said "now maybe she will be safe."

Bakura picked up Hank and they went into the Library where he place him gently on the sofa. "Alright Bakura said, who is going to tell us what the hell is going on?"

Seto stepped forward and he told them. When he was done the three Yami's weren't happy at all. Yugi, Ryou and Malik went over to Joey and they held him while he cried. Marik then asked "where in the hell is this bastard now?"

Just then the door opened and there stood Serenity and Mokuba. When she saw these strange people she became very scared until Mokuba told her "that is Yami and Yugi, Ryou and Bakura and Malik and Marik. They all bowed and showed her respect. Serenity smiled at them and the she said "nice to meet all of you, now will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Hank came to and he sat up. "Baby these are going to be the ones to help us catch Jim" he told his daughter.

"Daddy, I don't want anyone else hurt because of me" she said.

Bakura walked over to where she was standing and he said "Wheeler, she is your sister alright" and they all started to laugh.

Serenity stood there toe to toe with Bakura and she demanded to know "what is that suppose to mean?"

Seto then told her "what he means is that you and Joey look so much alike and it was a compliment, right Bakura?"

Bakura smiled down at her and then he gently touched her face. "Listen what I meant was that both you and your brother have the same quality, what I'm trying to say is that both you and Joey have the same gentle way about yourselves."

"Bakura you'd better quite while you're ahead" Ryou said through his laughter."

Yami then said "we need to know exactly who we are up against and why."

Serenity then with tears in her eyes she told them everything that Jim did to her and how they fear that he is on his way to Domino to reclaim her, because in his sick mind he thinks that I'm his, and no one has the right to take me away from him." When she was through you could of cut the silence with a knife and then as she looked at the three Yami's she could of sworn she could see something glowing on their foreheads and it scared the hell out of her.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As she stood there staring at the Yami's, Mokuba whispered "that happens when they are really angry and they are about to do something to someone." He then took her hand in his a squeezed it and she smiled at him.

On a plane somewhere out across the Atlantic Ocean, Jim was almost celebrating knowing that soon he would have her back in his arms again. In his demented mind Serenity was his wife and they didn't have any right to take her from him. This man was very dangerous because he wasn't afraid to do anything in order to get her back.

Back in Domino, the Yami's, Joey, Seto and Hank were locked in the Library trying to come up with a plan to stop this mad man from getting his hands on Serenity. Seto was able to get a photo of what Jim looked like and they didn't know if he was using a disguise or not, but they needed to make sure that everyone of them knew what he looked like.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Mokuba and Serenity were in the kitchen and they were enjoying some ice cream and laughing at some stories that they were telling Serenity about both of Seto and Joey. She was actually happy and for a brief moment she had forgotten all about the horrible things that were happening around them. As she listen to them talk, she thanked God for sending them to help.

Seto and Joey walked in while they were telling some of the weird stories and when Joey hollered "Hey" they all started laughing all the harder. It made Joey's heart soar to hear his sister laughing and he forgave them for what they were saying.

In the Library, Hank was beside himself as he tried to keep from going out of his mind with worry. Yami walked over to him and said "listen we have a plan that we will only use as a last resort."

"What is it ?" Hank wanted to know.

About that time, Marik and Bakura walked over to them and it was Marik who answered the question. "We have a way for someone to be the exact double of your daughter if we need, we will only use this if that monster gets through the Security system that Seto has in place which by the way is one of the best that I've ever seen" Marik said.

Bakura then told Hank "if we feel that we need to have this said person lure that man out into the open we want to be able to get out hands on him and not worry that he might hurt your daughter."

Hank had tears running down his face and when Yami asked him "why" Hank softly said "it means the world to me that all of you are willing to help me to protect my little girl." He then stood and opened his arms and the Yami's came over to where he was standing and he held them in his arms. "Thank all of you for being our friends and now a member of our family."

In the kitchen, Serenity stopped laughing and she turned white as a sheet. "Sis what's wrong?" Joey asked her. "Something is terribly wrong" she said. Then she fainted and Joey yelled for his father. When Hank and the others got there, Hank asked "what the hell happened?"

"All she would say, was that something was terribly wrong" Joey said and then she fainted.

Yami then said "we need Ishizu, Odeon and Shadi here now!"

Malik closed his eyes and using him Mind Link he contacted his sister and all of a sudden there was a flash of light and there stood Ishizu, Odeon and Shadi. Shadi went over to where Serenity laid and he closed his eyes and told the others "someone is near and the person is using some kind of Shadow Magic and it's strong."

The three Yami's closed their eyes and all of a sudden the room grew very bright and then it stopped glowing. "There is a force field around the Manor and no one will be able to get inside."

The phone rang and Seto answered it. "Hello Kaiba Residence" and then he handed the phone to Hank. There was something really wrong and the Yami's knew it. "Hello, yes this is Hank Wheeler who is this?"

"We want your daughter and no one else had to get hurt" came the voice on the other end." Hank threw the receiver to the floor. Shadi picked it up and he went white. Odeon caught him before he hit the floor. Gasping for a breath, Shadi told them "there is a Mage and he is the most powerful that I've ever known and this Jim somehow has him helping him. We have to combined our powers if we are to defeat this Mage."

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

_While the others were trying to come up with some kind of a plan to defeat the Mage, Serenity asked Mokuba for his help. She knew that if she didn't do something to stop Jim that he would end up destroying not only her but everyone that she loved and she wasn't about to let him, so this is what she asked Mokuba to help her with._

Secertly Serenity asked Mokuba "please help me get rid of that bastard before he and whom ever that other thing is, before anyone else is hurt or killed. I need you to get me a gun or some kind of weapon and I'm going to go face him and when he isn't looking, I'm going to kill him myself."

Mokuba was so damn scared but he understood what she was talking about and so he went to the secret room inside of Seto's room and stole two pistols and several dozen bullets. He wasn't going to let her face that man alone.

So as they made their way quietly out of the room and went out the back door and walked around to the front gates, the others were still arguing about the best way to go about attacking Jim and the Mage.

Serenity and Mokuba walked outside of the gates and outside of the barrier which the Yami's had erected and they knew that the other would know when they did leave, but they also knew that they would have a head start and nothing was going to stop them from the mission to kill the monster who was making Serenity's live a living hell.

The Mage smiled at Jim and said "your wife and some other male has just left the Manor and is walking this way."

Because of their love for each other, Mokuba and Serenity was able to disguise the fact that they were carrying the guns. As they got nearer to where Jim was, Serenity was so damn scared but she also knew that she was the only one to stop him, so they went on.

When they got outside of the barrier, the alarms went off and Shadi yelled "the young ones are gone to confront that man."

Hank nearly fainted, but it was his love for his little girl that kept him going. "She's going to kill him and deep down inside I know that she will, but I also know that in the process she is going to die too" Hank said.

Seto and Joey knew that Mokuba had somehow gotten some kind of weapons and that the two of them being so much in love were going to do what they needed to do in order to stop Jim from getting his hands on Serenity. "We need to go stop them Seto cried, before they both get themselves killed."

As Serenity and Mokuba got nearer to where Jim was, Serenity started having trouble breathing and she was afraid that the Mage was doing it. She stopped and faced Mokuba and she whispered "please pray with me. Mokuba closed his eyes as she said this prayer: Dear God, this is Serenity Wheeler and I need to talk to my momma. Momma I know that you can see what is happening and I need you to make me strong, strong enough to stop that man from ruing my life and maybe even killing daddy, Joey and the others. Please make me strong enough to fight what ever that Mage is trying to do and make my aim straight and let me get rid of Jim once and for all. Listen God thanks for letting me talk to my momma and God, please help us too. Amen."

When she was through Mokuba was crying and he squeezed her hand and then he said "let's finish this and go home."

Jim came out of the shadows and screamed "who in the hell is he and why is he with you?"

Serenity told Jim "this is the man that I love and it is our love that is going to destroy you and your plan."

The Yami's were having a hell of a time trying to keep Seto from stroming out of the Manor. They knew that if he got outside he could get himself and they young ones killed. It was Joey who finally got Seto to listen to reason and when he quieted down, Shadi said "there is another force out there and it is wrapping the young ones in its arms. I don't know or understand what it is but I do know this it isn't evil in fact it seems to be actually Angelic.

Serenity and Mokuba held hands as Jim approached and when he got close enough, they raised their hands and together they shot and killed him. Then the Mage yelled in rage "no, you won't stop me from getting rid of the one who sent me to the Shadow Realm, I will get my revenge."

Then the voice of an Angel said "You will not harm these two" and as Serenity and Mokuba watched, the Mage screamed and then in a burst of light the Mage was gone. As they stood there, in front of them appeared what seemed to be an Angel and she said "I love you baby, tell daddy and Joey that we'll all be together someday."

Serentiy had tears flowing down her face because she knew that this Angel was her mother. "Be happy and remember that momma loves you." And then the vision was gone and Serenity and Mokuba fell to the ground.

Seto, Joey, Hank and the others came racing out of the Manor and straight to where Mokuba and Serenity laid on the groung. Shadi told them "they are going to be just fine." Then Serenity opened her eyes and as Hank held her in his arms she said "it was momma that helped us" and she passed out.

When she came to, Serenity turned to Shadi and she said "that Mage is the one that you sent to the Shadow Realm years ago and he finally found a way to get out by attaching himself to Jim." Shadi bowed to them and then he, Ishizu and Odeon disappeared.

Seto was carrying Mokuba and Hank was carrying Serenity followed by Joey and the others. When they got back inside, both Mokuba and Serenity knew that they were in some real trouble. Before they could yell, Serenity stood before them and she said "I know that what Mokuba and I did was stupid, but I couldn't let any of you whom I love with all my heart suffer because of what that monster thought so I did what I thought I had to do and with Mokuba's help we accomplished what we had to do."

Joey walked over to his sister and threw his arms around her and as tears fell down his face he said "ever do anything like that again and I'll tan you behind so that you won't be able to sit down for a month" and then he hugged her. Seto turned to his brother and with tears in his eyes he told Mokuba "that goes double for me, we love the two of you and if we don't get some grey hairs from this them we'll be really lucky."

Serenity walked over to Hank and she whispered "I love you so and I couldn't let you get hurt, do you understand?"

"Baby girl and I will always call you that, you've just came into our lives and brightened them up and then in a blink of an eye it could of all been over, so yes I can understand why you both did what you thought was the only way and as your brothers already said well that goes double for me and yes Mokuba don't think that I wouldn't take my belt off and beat your butt because I would."

Both Mokuba and Serenity stood before their family and they told them "we love each and everyone of you, and when the time is right we are going to get married."

Hank closed his eyes and for some strange reason he felt the presence of his late wife standing beside him. Honey he said to himself, our baby has grown up and as long as I can draw a breath I will always keep her safe. A tear ran down his face and he thought when my life here on earth is done I will be wrapped in your loving arms again.

Serenity and Mokuba did get married after they finished College. The raised four children, Seto and Joey adopted three and Hank reached a young age of ninety-nine when late one night his wife came and together they went to heaven holding hands and smiling back at their children and grand children.

A/N: I want to thank egyptology 1996 and anyone else for reading and reviewing this story...

T H E E N D


End file.
